


You're The Dancing Queen

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Kissing, Loving Even Bech Næsheim, Loving Isak Valtersen, M/M, Making Out, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Slow Dancing, so proud of my son and his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Even makes Isak watch Mamma Mia (Karaoke version).





	You're The Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a few days ago and decided to write the story before I forgot. I've realized that many songs fit with Even and Isak's story, so I might write some drabbles related to the songs. We'll see. More info about this fic at the End Notes.

“What film are we watching tonight?” Isak asked Even while he placed two pizzas on the table.

 

“ _Mamma Mia!_ Karaoke version, of course.” Even said while he inserted the DVD.

 

“What? Nei! Nei, nei, nei. Nei,” Isak complained, shaking his head.

 

“Ja! Ja, ja, ja. You _have to_. It’s a classic!”

 

“But it’s so… _gay_. And it’s ABBA, they are Swedes, we are supposed to hate them.” Isak muttered.

 

“Exactly. It’s super gay, like you. Now, shut up or I’ll have to do so with a kiss. And you can’t say anything about their music without listening to it,” Even said while he grabbed a slice of his pizza. He then pressed _play_ and the show started.

 

It didn’t take that much for Even to stand up and start singing the first song. He used their remote control as a microphone. With his long finger he pointed at Isak and started singing.

 

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey_

_Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey_

_I've heard about him before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine_

_Oh, he makes me dizzy!_

 

He finished the song giving Isak soft kisses on his cheek, making the other boy blush and smile. “Should we move the table?”

 

“What?” Isak asked, “I thought you wanted me to watch the film,” Isak asked while Amanda Seyfried sang in the screen.

 

“I do, but I want to dance with my sexy boyfriend too.” He said while he moved the table with their pizza and beer so that they’d have enough space between the sofa and the TV.

 

“Okay but can we at least watch a bit of the film without dancing? We’ll dance your favourite songs,” Isak said.

 

“Deal.”

 

The couple kept watching the film, but Even couldn’t help singing along. “ _Money, money, money. Must be funny. In the rich man's world. Money, money, money. Always sunny. In the rich man's world. Aha-ahaaa. All the things I-_ ” But he didn’t finish the sentence, because Isak placed his lips on Even’s. He didn’t complain and placed his hand on Isak’s neck, deepening the kiss.

 

“Why did you do that?” Even asked after they split to catch some air.

 

“So you would stop singing the _whole song_. Also, can’t I kiss my boyfriend?” Isak asked while he tangled his legs with Even’s.

 

Even smiled at him and bit Isak’s ear, “Of course you can, baby.”

 

 _I was cheated by you, and I think you when_ , Meryl Streep started singing on the screen. “Oh, Isak! We’re dancing this one, we are! Just follow my steps.” He stood up and pulled from the other boy’s arm, making him stand up.

 

Even sang along while he moved them around the living room, making Isak laugh. _Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you. Yes, I've been brokenhearted, blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know. My my, I could never let you go._ They kept dancing and kissing until the song finished, Even making Isak spin. The younger boy was clearly more comfortable now with the situation.

 

“Which one comes next?” Isak asked. He didn’t sit, but waited for the next song with Even’s arm still around his waist, their hips swinging slowly. Even kissed him and played with the hem of Isak’s baggy pyjama jeans. “Evi, you’ll have to wait for that,” Isak mumbled, smirking.

 

“The next scene is the most beautiful scene of the film, trust me.”

 

Even moved away and started dancing on his own, singing along to _Dancing Queen_.

 

 _“Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for the place to go._ Come on Isak, dance! Just do whatever feels right.” Isak started to dance around as well, bumping his head to the music.

 

“Let’s get on the sofa!” Even said while he climbed on it, Isak following him. The two boys started to jump on their sofa, Even singing the lyrics.

 

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine!!_

 

Isak placed his arms around Even’s neck, shrieking when Even placed Isak’s legs around his waist, holding Isak in a koala-style. The older boy climbed down the sofa and started spinning.

 

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

 

Both kissed and laughed at the same time, Even, who was already dizzy, trying not to fall. He finally let Isak fall on the sofa, laying on top of him afterwards. Isak kissed him, although Even stopped.

 

“I guess that we’re not going to finish the film today,” Even whispered against Isak’s lips.

 

“I have better plans.”

 

“Do you?” Even said while he inserted his hand inside Isak’s _Winnie the Pooh_ sweater.

 

“Yeah. It includes making out with my hot boyfriend.”

 

“Uhmm… I’m up for that,” Even replied while he kissed his boyfriend, forgetting about Mamma Mia.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the scene Even talks about: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juTRRspWUqM (which is the best scene of the film, and we all know that).


End file.
